I'm So Sorry
by VixL
Summary: Dominic contemplates Jesse's death. Takes place after the events of the first Fast and The Furious. One shot. Complete.


"Dominic, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Dominic wakes up from the memory of Jesse's last moments. He wipes a hand over his face. He just spent the last forty-eight hours driving and crossing the border into Juarez, Mexico. It was a lot of time that had passed, yet all he saw while he rode was nothing but a blur in front of him.

He made a call to Mia at a payphone within those forty-eight hours. And he told her to pack up and get as far away from Los Angeles as she can. He also told her that he was on the run and he'd come get her when things cooled down again.

Then he continued to drive. He knew Letty and Leon were safe. And that Vince would be okay recovering in the hospital. He also trusted Brian enough to make sure the cops didn't swoop in on any of them.

Dominic knew they'd all eventually find their way back to one another. They were a team, after all. A family.

But there was one member of his family that Dominic knew he would never see again.

Jesse.

The kid.

The anger Dominic felt was immense.

But he also couldn't help but smile as he remembered all the dumb stuff Jesse would do and how he would have to help get him out of whatever it was he'd gotten himself in.

"Dominic, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry"

Jesse would always say that when he knew he'd done something stupid.

Dominic laughed to himself as he remembered one of those times.

XxxxXxx

The phone rings inside of the Torreto's Market and Cafe.

Mia dashes for it.

"Where the hell is Jesse?!" She hears her older brother, Dominic shout as he comes in from the autoshop they have out in the back behind the store.

"I don't know!" She hears Letty, her brother's girlfriend, answer him as they grab two beers out of the fridge.

"Hello?" Mia asks as she answers the phone.

"You are receiving a call from the Los Angles County Jail. Do you accept the charges?" A automatic voice plays on the machine.

Mia blows out a breath.

"Yes," She says.

There is a click and then the sound of static.

"Hello?! Hello?!" Mia hears on the other end.

"Jesse?" Mia asks as she presses the phone closer to her ear to try and make out what she's hearing.

Both Letty and Dominic's heads turn towards her direction at the mention of Jesse's name.

"Is that Jess?" Dominic asks as he walks over to Mia.

"Yeah, I think so. I think he's in jail," Mia says as she looks up at her older brother and cups the phone.

"Oh, lawd," Letty mumbles.

"Here, let me talk to him," Dominic says as he holds his hand out for the phone.

Mia hands it to him.

"Hello? Jess? It's Dominic"

"Dominic?! Dominic! I'm so sorry! They locked me up, man! I'm so sorry Dominic! I'm stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I'm so sorry!"

"Jesse, calm down. Tell me what happened"

"I-I took my dad's Jetta out for a drive-"

"The very thing I told you NOT to do?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm so sorry Dominic! I didn't think I'd get caught, I swear. I was just going for a ride. But then next thing I know there's sirens and I'm being pulled over. I don't have a license and the Jetta's not registered in my name and...Dominic, I'm so sorry!"

Dominic sighs. He wants to be pissed, but somehow he can't.

"Hang on, Jesse. I'm coming down there. Everything's going to be ok," He says softly.

"T-Thanks, Dominic. I'm so sorry again, man. I didn't think this would happen"

"I know. It's ok," Dominic reassures him.

He hangs up the phone and turns to Letty and Mia.

"I've got to go down to the station. He got himself locked up for joyriding in the Jetta," He tells them.

"Oh, man. That kid," Letty says with a shake of her head.

Mia laughs.

"Gotta bail him out and pay off the fines. Then explain to the cops about his dad's Jetta. He'll be ok. I think he's more shook up that he disobeyed me than getting locked up, to be honest," Dominic says with a chuckle.

Mia smiles.

"Well, you are like his dad now," She reminds him gently.

Dominic looks at her.

"You're right," He says quietly,"I'm all he's

got"

XxxxXxx

"I'm all the kid's got"

Dominic had told Brian that same thing before the Tran's showed up.

But the gun shots had popped and shot toward Jesse so fast that he didn't even have time to reach and shield him.

Dominic wasn't able to get him out of this one.

He wasn't able to protect him.

Dominic closes his eyes and bows his head in prayer. He chuckles a little as he remembers how Jesse always looked like a deer in headlights when he'd ask him to do the same thing when the team ate dinner.

Back then, Dominic would pray so that they could give thanks for all that they have. But this time Dominic prays for all that they have lost.

"Jesse, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry"

XxxxxxxX


End file.
